<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i want is the taste that your lips allow by alecsmagnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555034">all i want is the taste that your lips allow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus'>alecsmagnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Business AU, But there’s a plot if you squint, CEO!Magnus, Desk Sex, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Human!malec, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Porn, Secretary!Alec, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, amen, kind of, shameless porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Lightwood?” he asks with his smooth, professional voice.</p><p>Alec closes his mouth and inhales sharply through his nose. Reaching behind, he locks the door, because of what could happen, and Magnus is smirking at him.</p><p>“Alexander,” Alec finds himself saying as he saunters towards Magnus, shrugging his blazer off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all i want is the taste that your lips allow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh no what have i done... what is this?</p><p>anyways i’ve been wanting to try out multi chaptered fics and i have one sitting in my drafts, not complete yet but it’s a college au? like it involves malec as athletes?</p><p>also thought i’d post this so we can have something to take our minds off the fact that it’s been two years since sh got cancelled?</p><p>also it’s unedited, wrote it on one sitting... i do hope you enjoy. (and i’m like not very good so please don’t yell at me?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon watches how Alec’s long limbs stretch so wide that his dress pants might break, in order to reach his office as soon as possible.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, he sees Isabelle and Jace cackle in their seats. These two appear to know something that Simon don’t, and he desperately wants to know what that is.</p><p>Until he sees something.</p><p>Peeking from Alec’s collar is a hickey. Simon knows one when he sees one. Hell, it’s just unexpected to see one on Alec, especially a fresh one, like it is a new one from last night, at least.</p><p>The door to Alec’s office slams shut, and Alec’s siblings end up laughing so loud that everyone else turns to look at them. They just shrug their shoulders then keep on laughing to themselves.</p><p>Simon turns to Maia who is currently having her morning coffee. She just shrugs, walking away to reach Clary, graphic designer.</p><p>Maia and Simon are in the IT Department while both Jace and Isabelle are in the Marketing Department. He is about to walk to them, to ask them what exactly is going on and why does Alec have that gigantic hickey on him, but something stops him.</p><p>There goes their boss, Magnus Bane, making his way towards his own office, the one next to Alec’s. For some reasons, Simon decides to check Magnus’ neck, and he isn’t disappointed. He sees a hickey there, right beside his Adam’s apple, and another by his jaw. Simon grunts as he starts to put the pieces together, but the sound catches Magnus.</p><p>He stops dead in his tracks and turns his attention to him. Simon’s eyes widen as their boss asks, “is there something wrong, Sherwin?”</p><p>“I. . .” Simon clears his throat. “No, not really. Am I not supposed to ask you that, though? You look like you have something on your neck. And jaw. Yeah. Might need to cover that up?”</p><p>Magnus’ fingers come up to his own neck and presses on the bruise, before smirking. “No, thank you. I like showing off.” And with that, he continues to his office.</p><p>For a few seconds, Simon forgets where he is, what he is, who he is. And then Isabelle is linking her arm around his and Jace is in front of him, face flushed, stifling another laugh.</p><p>Simon frowns. “Did those two just. . . come in late?”</p><p>Isabelle hums, then tugs him towards the IT office. “Truly. We were supposed to have a meeting before lunch, but it’s lunch time now.”</p><p>“I feel like it’s the first time I saw Alec get here late,” Jace chimes in. “I’m hungry though, and we will definitely have a conversation in the cafeteria.”</p><p>Before they reach the IT office, Jace takes Simon’s hand and drags him towards the cafeteria instead, making Isabelle laugh. “Ugh, fine,” she shrugs. “I’m hungry too anyway.”</p><p>&amp;&amp;.</p><p>Alec paces back and forth in front of Magnus’ office, thinking.</p><p>Everyone else is having their lunch and well. . . Alec already had brunch with his boss, who happened to be also someone he slept with last night, and had a full-blown make out session before getting out of bed. If only Alec is brave enough to just ask Magnus out. . .</p><p>He sighs and finally stops pacing around.</p><p>If he keeps on holding himself back, nothing will happen to him with Magnus. Isabelle has told him that he should just go with it, to trust his instincts and ask Magnus out for real, but Alec’s reasoning had always been his work as his secretary.</p><p>Alec takes a deep breath then knocks on the door three times before opening it, then stepping in.</p><p>He knows he’s acting like he hasn’t seen Magnus before they came into the office together but he’s just really breath taking that Alec is just staring, lips parted. Magnus is wearing red, the asshole that he is because he knows how affected he gets when he wears something like <em>that</em> — goodness gracious, Alec is only human and is faced with temptation every single day he comes into their building.</p><p>Thankfully, he has closed the door already. Magnus stares at him from his desk, leg crossed over the other with a pen in between his lips, as if he knew way before that Alec is going to see him. He takes the pen and drops it to his table, uncrossing his legs.</p><p>“Mr. Lightwood?” he asks with his smooth, professional voice.</p><p>Alec closes his mouth and inhales sharply through his nose. Reaching behind, he locks the door, because of what could happen, and Magnus is smirking at him.</p><p>“Alexander,” Alec finds himself saying as he saunters towards Magnus, shrugging his blazer off.</p><p>There’s mischief in Magnus’ eyes which means that he caught on with what Alec is trying to say. Alec visibly relaxes, and Magnus pushes his chair back a bit, creating more space for the spot in between his legs.</p><p>And what is Alec supposed to do?</p><p>He drops to his knees once he reaches Magnus, settling between his spread legs, leaning forward to crash their mouths together. Okay, he has been incredibly worked up because every time he closes his eyes, he just remembers everything. Even right now, kissing Magnus like his, feeling the heat radiating off his body even through their clothes.</p><p>Right, clothes. Office. Work. They have to be a bit. . . careful.</p><p>Alec’s mind wanders off, to where he had Magnus spread out on the bed, him fucking him senseless and his name being uttered by Magnus like it was some sort of a prayer and fuck, Alec <em>wants</em> him, wants him so bad that it’s starting to be a physical ache.</p><p>He breaks the kiss off and he feels Magnus’ fingers on his hair, messing his hair up but it’s okay, he loves it. Alec’s lips found Magnus’ jaw, licking over the bruise he left last night there, pressing a little hard as his digits start to unbutton Magnus’ shirt one by one. He’s trembling a bit in anticipation and Magnus is petting his head, kissing his forehead and Alec <em>melts</em>.</p><p>Raising his head up, he pecks the other’s lips, then asks, “is this okay?”</p><p>Magnus smiles at him, that soft smile that’s not filled with teasing but with sincerity, which makes him feel so, so wanted. “Of course, Alexander. I’m yours. Whatever you want.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Alec says with a frown but he’s already finished unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt. “God knows what I would do if you keep on saying that.”</p><p>“And what will you do, my dearest Alexander?”</p><p>Alec groans, pressing their lips together once again as if he couldn’t get enough of Magnus, couldn’t get enough of what he has to offer, and Alec just wants everything as long as he can have him.</p><p>Magnus’ fingers are working on his shirt now and it’s not long before he gets it undone, his index and pinky playing over his nipple and Alec keens, lips darting down to Magnus’ bare chest, then lower.</p><p>He has to make this quick since they have a meeting to attend after lunch, which is why his fingers are working on Magnus’ pants while he mouths on his bulge, blown hazel eyes looking up at the other’s brown ones.</p><p>“You look heavenly likes this, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec reaches into Magnus’ pants, slips into his underwear to take his cock into his fist, stroking him lazily. His own is hard as hell but he doesn’t focus on it, not when Magnus is playing with Alec’s nipples like that, scratching over his hairy chest and Alec just moans before spreading his lips wide, taking Magnus’ shaft into his mouth.</p><p>Magnus lets out a breathy moan, showering Alec with praises as Alec bobs his head up and down, determined to get him wet, going even lower every downward motion. His hand is playing with his balls, making sure not to neglect them and Alec feels Magnus’ hand on his back, slipped through his open shirt, nails digging into his skin and he just groans, swallowing, then pulling off Magnus’ length because he doesn’t want to finish it off.</p><p>He looks wrecked, and Alec is the only person to see him like this. The other male is panting, eyes a bit unfocused but when they meet Alec’s, he grins, moving forward to kiss him once again, nearly knocking him off the ground. Magnus is standing up then, pulling Alec with him and pushing him back on the desk.</p><p>He winces though as he feels the pen dig into his skin and Magnus is already pulling back, looking all worried. Alec wants to kiss the shit out of him. “What is it? Did I hurt you.”</p><p>Alec grins, lopsided, and reaches behind him to bring the pen up, before throwing it over Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m okay now. I just hope there aren’t much important papers in here. . .”</p><p>Magnus smirks, then steals a peck on Alec’s lips as he undoes his pants. “You’re right. I don’t think my secretary would appreciate it if he finds out that all of the important documents are rumpled.”</p><p>He tilts his head to the side before grabbing Magnus’ open shirt, hauling him forward to kiss him breathless, panting as he pulls away. “I think he’ll accept it if the reason is you were busy fucking him.”</p><p>“Oh, I think you’re right,” Magnus agrees, then he’s pushing Alec back onto the desk, taking his shoes off of him and tugging his pants and underwear along the way.</p><p>Alec is exposed right in his boss’ office which is entirely unprofessional of them. However, it’s not the first time they’ve done this, and it’s exciting every time. Alec thinks that he might be an exhibitionist, after all.</p><p>He plants his feet on the desk as he relaxes himself. Magnus’ slick finger brings him back to his senses. He looks really good in between Alec’s legs, and he’s staring at him like he’s waiting for something and he finds himself nodding because he can never say no to Magnus, especially when he looks at him like that.</p><p>Magnus takes his time preparing him and he’s always thankful for that, for how careful Magnus is being when it comes to him. Alec bites onto his hand, to stifle his moans, especially when Magnus plunges right into his prostate which makes him arch his back and beg, “<em>Please</em>, need you inside. <em>Please, Magnus.”</em></p><p>The other visibly shivers, fingers shaking as he retrieves a condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and rolls it on his shaft. Alec sits up in favor of kissing Magnus although he feels unbelievably empty, then pulls back to watch Magnus slick himself with the lube, his other hand pushing Alec back down the desk.</p><p>There’s just something about their state right now that drives Alec crazy. He is naked on his lower region except for his socks, then he only has his open shirt while Magnus is mostly dressed except he’s mirroring Alec’s shirt, all open and Alec can’t help but bring his hand forward and touch, blunt nails scratching over his meticulous abs which he wants to worship so bad because Magnus is sculpted like a god.</p><p>Magnus pushes inside him, slowly, afraid that he might hurt Alec but there’s no such thing especially when Magnus makes him feel so full that he can’t help but throw his head back and release a rather loud moan of Magnus’ name, and if anyone hears him, they can’t exactly blame him.</p><p>He feels lips along his neck which brings him back to reality and he wraps an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, pressing a kiss on his temple, whispering, “move, please.”</p><p>“You’re always so polite,” Magnus chuckles lowly before he straightens up and starts to build a slow rhythm that makes Alec’s heart flutter.</p><p>Alec closes his eyes and lets himself feel it, Magnus moving against him, slowly, steadily, a hand on his stomach which he takes without thinking twice. Magnus interlaces their fingers and moves faster, and soon enough, Alec’s eyes are snapping open and he’s bracing himself on his elbows, but Magnus hand stays interlocked with his and Alec loves everything about it.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>fuck</em>,” he chants, eyes meeting Magnus’ and he tries to move but Magnus stills his hips.</p><p>He takes his hand away from Alec and he whines, but doesn’t complain as he feels the other’s hands on his hips, bracing himself and fucking Alec senseless that Magnus is groaning, “you’re so fucking tight, <em>Alexander</em>, it’s as if I haven’t fucked you like this before.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Alec finds himself asking although his arms already gave out and he’s on his back again, taking what Magnus is giving him because he can’t exactly move right now. “Trust me, fucking you feels just as good, Mr. Bane.”</p><p>Magnus’ rhythm falters and Alec finds himself grin, but it is quickly wiped away because despite of that, he still hits Alec’s prostate dead on and he finds himself shaking, leaking all over himself and he thinks that he might just come without even touching himself.</p><p>And he does. It’s probably that thought that brought him to the edge, moaning, shouting “<em>Magnus</em>!” that everyone in the building probably heard but he couldn’t care less because Magnus makes him feel so good and he wants everyone to know that.</p><p>Magnus keeps on fucking him, even through the aftershocks and he lets him because he feels very boneless and all he can think about is Magnus.</p><p>“God, I’m — <em>fuck</em>,” Magnus utters. Alec braces himself on his elbows once again and smiles lazily at his boss, watching him pull out of him and take the condom off, stroking himself.</p><p>“You’re what, Mr. Bane? Close? Come on me,” Alec urges him.</p><p>Magnus grunts. “You know you’re hot when you talk like that, Mr. Lightwood,” he shivers, fist moving a lot faster, “God, I really corrupted you, didn’t I?”</p><p>“I was a willing participant, Magnus.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Magnus is coming, painting Alec’s stomach and chest with his seed. Alec is lucky that nothing hit his shirt or else that would be a problem. Not for him, but for those who will have to see him.</p><p>For a moment, they only stare at each other, and he can’t help but think about how much he admires this man in front of him. Also, Alec can’t help but reach down to his stomach, where their seeds are, touching and bringing his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them obscenely, and watches how Magnus’ eyes darkens again.</p><p>“Oops?” Alec teases.</p><p>“Shut up,” Magnus murmurs and then they are kissing again, slow and deep, before breaking a part. “I have to clean you up. Can’t let you go to the meeting looking like that.”</p><p>He takes a box of wet wipes and cleans Alec up and Alec is just so grateful that he’s smiling through it. He may have been fucked through oblivion but he also feels way too soft and almost tempted to drag Magnus back to his home and just cuddle the fuck out of him.</p><p>Soon enough, they are all dressed properly like nothing happened right there, although their clothes are a bit rumpled but Alec couldn’t care less.</p><p>Magnus has his professional voice as he speaks. “Meeting in twenty minutes with the whole departments about the business’ expansion. No one should be late except for me, because I’m the boss anyway. Is that right, Mr. Lightwood?”</p><p>Alec nods his head then makes his way towards the door with a limp. He hears Magnus hum behind him but he doesn’t look back, not until he’s close at the door. He takes a deep breath then exhales, turning back to face Magnus.</p><p>“Are you doing anything tonight?”</p><p>Magnus stares at him like it’s the first time he sees Alec and Alec shifts, then winces.</p><p>“What for?” his boss — lover — finally asks.</p><p>Alec shrugs, although he’s feeling rather nervous inside. “Go out with me?”</p><p>Magnus throws himself at Alec then, kissing him full on the mouth and Alec giddily kisses back. They fall onto the floor, with Alec on top but they don’t stop kissing, loving the sound of Magnus’ moan in his ear when he slips his tongue into his mouth, then bites on his lower lip.</p><p>Alec pulls away because he wants to know what the answer is, if that itself is an answer, but Magnus is rolling them over and kissing him again, abusing his lips. If they were swollen before, they are even more now.</p><p>A part of his mind also thanks anyone who is listening for Magnus’ love for carpets.</p><p>When they break apart, finally, both of them are just panting against each other and Alec is blushing all over. “Is that a yes?” He blinks.</p><p>Magnus laughs, pressing another peck on his lips. “Of course. God, you have no idea how happy you just made me, Alexander.”</p><p>“All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy,” Alec mumbles honestly.</p><p>“And I am,” Magnus answers, just as honest. “It’s because of you.”</p><p>Alec never left the office then and stays with Magnus for twenty minutes until they have to attend the meeting.</p><p>&amp;&amp;.</p><p>Simon looks up when the door of the conference room opens, revealing Magnus and Alec together.</p><p>Everyone looks like they are thinking about what Simon is thinking about because the two are a mess, both of their lips swollen as if they have been sucking each other’s faces off for the last hour and that is probably what they have been doing and Simon really needs to stop thinking right now.</p><p>It’s not like they had much to do anyways. The real work starts after this meeting.</p><p>Alec takes a seat beside him with a wince, and Simon clears his throat. His eyes land to Isabelle, who just grins at him and then to Jace, who just shrugs.</p><p>Fuck it. Simon leans over Alec and inhales. “Dude, you smell like Magnus.”</p><p>Alec’s face flushes and he mumbles a “shut up” but his gaze fleets over their boss, who winks at Alec and Simon puts two and two together.</p><p>Working here really is interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh wow what’s that? how’s that? kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p>i hope everyone’s having a great time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>